


She came from the ocean, she came from the sea

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Music, Prompt: Fantasy, Romance, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Lucy moved to her aunt Anna's house in a whole other country cause she couldn't take the thankless pressure of her job and the city anymore. She didn't expect to find a strange woman brought by the waves.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144997
Kudos: 1





	She came from the ocean, she came from the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be multi-chapter but I realized this idea deserved to be expanded upon

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, letting the cold Fiorian sea breeze wash over her, faintly dampening her cheeks. She adjusted the thick coat over her shoulders.

The weather was similar to the one from her old home city in Stella, yet where that dark and cloudy autumn had been the onlooker of her uncontrollable stress, this one brought forth the peace she had been craving.

She had moved here under the excuse of her aunt's advanced age and lack of progeny, even though Anna was no feeble old woman, when the true reason was that she could not keep subsisting from cigarettes and caffeine for a boss that treated her like garbage. 

As if it were a plot from destiny, which she had stopped to believed in some time ago, her aunt had called right as at the right moment, when she was wishing for any event that could take her away from her tedium. She had called to complain that Lucy had forgotten to congratulate her on her birthday a couple of days prior, so she made up the excuse of going to visit her, and then the excuse of not wanting to leave her alone at her 'advanced' age.

So that's how she ended up in there.

She moved strands of golden hair from her face and started walking near the shore, feeling the sand caress her bare feet. She walked languidly, picking up seashells and rocks that caught her attention. For what many considered 'just another fishermen town', Magnolia had an air of romanticism for her with its always changing waters and the green fields inland. She hoped it would inspire her to finally start writing.

A large wave washed on the shore several meters away, she barely paid attention to it or the abandoned sea foam that was left. That is until she noticed, from the corner of her eye, a large shaped had been brought with it. 

From where she was, it appeared to be some kind of animal, most probably a seal, tangled in nets. As she approached, however, Lucy realized that it was something else. Just like she had assumed, the lower part was a seal's lower body, yet the upper part was human; a topless woman with surreal blue hair that hopelessly attempted to untangle herself.

Lucy just stood there for a moment, wondering if it was all a dream, then walked over. 

At first, she thought that maybe this was some kind of practical effect, but as the woman finally took notice of her, she yelled and attempted to escape, showing Lucy where part of the fuzzy seal skin became human at the waist, while at her back it hung like a fur coat. 

After failing to escape, the woman stared up with big turquoise eyes, breathing heavily, no doubt scared. 

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," Lucy tried to assure her. She got nearer and began to extend a hand to check how bad the situation was, but was stopped by a growl and the woman showing her considerably sharp teeth. "Shit! I just want to help you!"

The growling died down. Very cautiously, Lucy checked how tangled she was and tried to undo it, but the net wasn't as flexible or easy to break. She sighed and started to think while the woman uselessly attempted to reach the cable with her teeth. Lucy looked to where she had parked her aunt's car as a plan started to form.

"Stay here, I'm going to get something to cut it with." The woman kept looking at her with the profound eyes and nodded. 

Lucy drove a couple of minutes to the first store she found and bought a pair of scissors, as well as a first aid kit, just in case. If she had returned to an empty beach, she probably would have asked her aunt to take her to the nearest shrink, she was glad when she found that the woman had stayed put.

She flinched away when Lucy pulled out the scissors, but after another moment of reassurance, she was able to get working.

She started by cutting the net that trapped her right arm to her side and inspected the minor cuts that were left from it. The woman seemed to relax slightly once her arms were both free. She kept going with the seal part; the cables were particularly tight around the lower flippers and Lucy gulped when she realized that, had she not been there to offer quick help, she probably would have lost her tail, if she survived at all.

"That's the last of it." Lucy watched her as she grabbed the loose parts of the seal skin and wrapped them around her human part, until peachy skin became gray and slightly spotted fur. Soon, she was staring in awe at a Gray Seal, its big dark eyes fixating on her. It made an expression that seemed like a smile before turning and leaving back to the sea. 

Lucy remained there for almost an hour, processing what had just happened, until the wind turned too cold, and it was time to go back to her aunt's house.

That night she dreamt of high tides and blue eyes.


End file.
